the lord knight darkslayer
by marcosevr97
Summary: elsword escuchara una charla que le rompera el corazon en mil pedazos...esto le causara la muerte...pero una chica con la que el vio en su sueño lo revivira...que cosas pasaran?...elswordxaisha...elswordxeve...elswordxelesis...(futuro incesto)...elsword frio y sanguinario
1. Chapter 1

The lord knight darkslayer

Hola chicos este es mi primer fanfic de eslword solo quiero decir que soy nuevo en crear fanfic de elsword bueno quiero decir que abra un personaje OC inventado por mi que que sera muy cercana a elsword...(Si es chica el OC XD)...bueno dejare las clases

Elsword:..Knight...(N/A:el sigue siendo knight por algunos problemas pero el cambiara a lo largo de este fic hasta ser lord knight...ademas de que tendra una caracteristica de infinity sword es que blandira dos espadas)

Los demas ya tienen su primer cambio de clase qui estan:

Raven:...sword taker

Eve:..code electra

Aisha:...battle magician

Rena:...sniping ranger

Elesis:...pyro knight

Chung:..fury guardian

Ara:...litle hsein

Y quiero declarar que elsword no me pertenece solo soy un fan haciendo una historia con mi mente de este gran juego n_n

Capitulo 1 la charla que termina con muerte

Todo se encontraba bien el elrios...elsword y sus amigos salvaron elrios de la gate of darkneess siendo unos niños...elsword habia encontrado a su hermana el se encontraba feliz de haberla encontrado...poco despues encontraron a una chica llamada ara haan que buscaba a su hermano

Todo iba bien todos vivian juntos en la aldea de elder pero algo pasara elsword escuchara algo que le rompera el corazon y esto lo llevara hasta la muerte

En las afueras de la aldea elder

Elsword:TOMA ESTO AISHA!...FLAME GEYSER!-grito el pelirrojo. Atancando el suelo para que saliera un geyser de fuego que estaba por golpear a aisha

Aisha:NO TAN RAPIDO!-dijo la peli-moroda esquivando el geyser de elsword-TOMA ESTO!...BOLA DE FUEGO!

Lo que se dirigia ahora hacia el joven knight era una bola de fuego cortesia de aisha

Elsword:RAYOS!-grito el joven knight mientras recibia todo el impacto de la bola de fuego

Aisha solo se acerco al pequeño elsword con una sonrisa

Aisha:elsword tonto ya con esta vamos 1-10 jejeje-dijo la maga haciendo la pose de victoria

El pelirrojo solo se levanto aturdido

Elsword:ESO FUE SUERTE MAGA DE CUARTA!

Aisha:COMO ME DIJISTE ENANO!?

Mientras que debajo de un arbol se encontraba el resto de sus amigos viendo como elsword y aisha discutian

Rena:dios hasta cuando esos dos dejaran de discutir-dijo la elfo rubia arquera

Eve:esos dos son muy ruidosos-dijo la reina de los nasod dandole mantenimiento a sus drones

Raven:bueno que se puede hacer esos dos siempre son asi-dijo el portador del brazo nasod

Chung:bueno esos dos viven felizmente asi-dijo el chico rubio que parecia chica y que portaba un equipo extremadamente pesado a pesar de su edad

Rena:hey chicos ya basta..-dijo rena acercandose a ellos

Elsword/aisha:TU NO TE METAS!

Rena:chicos n_n...ES QUE ACASO USTEDES ME QUIEREN VER ENOJADA!

Elsword/aisha:O_O

Rena:OH DEJAN DE PELEAR OH CONOCERAN LA FORMA DE COMO TORTURAMOS LOS ELFOS!

Elsword/aisha:O_O...T_T esta bien lo sentimos

Rena:oh dios hace años que no me enojaba asi n_n

Los tres regresaron hacia donde estaban los demas

Chung:elsword debes mejorar aisha siempre te vence

Raven:si elsword no as podido cambiar de clase todos nosotros cambiamos y mejoramos nuestras habilidas y tu sigues siendo un knight...

Rena:pero chicos elsword nunca se rinde...el mejorara sus habilidas en algun momento

Raven:en eso tienes razon...

Chung:si pero si recuerden que els casi muere una vez por no cambiar de clase...chloe casi lo mata de no ser por nosotros

Eve:si ese dia tubimos muchos problemas por eso

Aisha:asi que elsword debes mejorar incluso ara que no le gusta pelear de ta una paliza jejejej

Elsword:dejenme en paz!...saben que me regreso a la aldea solo!-dijo el pelirrojo algo molesto y se fue hacia la aldea elder

Rena:no creen que fuimos muy duros con el?

Raven:dejale un momento solo para que piense

Aisha:elsword pensando?... lo dudo mucho

Chung:bueno despues de todo es nuestro lider el nunca se da por vencido

Eve:el no rendirse puede significarse una meta humana

Rena:bueno basta de hablar tenemos que entrenar

Todos:ok

Asi el resto se dedico a entrenar...mientras que por la aldea elder se encontraba caminando sin rumbo fijo nuestro joven knight elsword...

Elsword:porque?...porque sigo siendo debil...casi muero una vez por ser debil...mientras que mi hermana y amigos se hicieron mas fuertes

El pelirojo ultimamente se habia dado cuenta de como su hermana y amigos cambiaron de clase y sus amigos despues de cambiar de clase ya no parecian niños...eran como adolescentes y no hablar de sus habilidades en cada entrenamiento siempre recibia una paliza de todos...luego elsword si darse cuenta se percato de que ya era tarde y solo se dedico a irse a la casa donde vivian todos

Al llegar solo entro y vio todos en la cocina ya era la hora de cenar elesis al oir la puerta se asomo a ver quien era y era elsword su hermano

Elesis:ah eres tu elsword ve a ducharte y luego baja a cenar-dijo la peliroja con una linda sonrisa

Elsword:lo siento hermana no tengo ganas de cenar hoy solo ire a dormir-dijo este con una sonrisa triste y acto seguido solo se dedico a ir a su habitacion a dormir

Elesis quedo sorprendida elsword no cenaria?...era algo extraño en el pero no le tomo mucha importancia ella creia que algo le molestaba y solo regreso a la cocina con las demas

Mientras que en la habitacion de elsword

El pelirrojo se encontraba acostado en su cama mirando hacia el techo tenia muchas cosas que pensar

Elsword:siempre es asi soy el mas debil

Derrepente al pelirrojo le estaba ganando el sueño sus ojos carmesi se cerraban y se abrian varias veces hasta que elsword callo en brazos de morfeo

/**elsword POV/(narracion eslword)**

En donde estoy?.. que es este bosque?...

Desperte en un bosque...como llegue aqui?...no tengo idea...solo recuerdo que llegue a casa mi hermana me dijo que me duchara y bajara a cenar pero yo no quise y solo subi a mi habitacion a dormir y luego desperte en este bosque

Me percate de que era de noche puesto que se reflejaban las estrellas en el cielo...pero no estaba muy calmado que digamos...esto es incomodo estoy solo vistiendo un short rojo con un top blanco y ademas me encotraba desarmado...no sabia si algun demonio podria salir y atacarme a si que solo me dedique a caminar buscando salir de ese bosque

Camine mucho ya me estaba enojando hasta el punto de que preferiria enfrentarme otra vez a king nasod que caminar solo por este bosque pero un milagro ocurrio pude ver una salida

"Si una salida porfin"

Me dije a mismo luego comenze a correr llegue hasta la salida y vi un lugar despejado solo los grandes prados y la noche me agradaba ese lugar pero luego mire hacia una roca y vi algo que iso que mi corazon comenzara a latir muy rapido

En la roca estaba una chica sentada, era muy alta, tenía el cabello castaño oscuro, un atuendo de una chaqueta negra...una mini falda de color negro y unas medias largas hasta sus muslos de color negro...y ademas tenia unas orejas de lobo del mismo color de su cabello y de su mini falda sobresalia su cola de lobo y unos ojos color purpura con esa mirada de inocencia-temor, parece una diosa de la noche

Luego la chica voltio a mirarme supuse que se percato de mi presencia

Así nos quedamos mirando el uno al otro, ninguno de los dos hacia algún ruido y todo estaba en completo silencio, la miraba fijamente y ella a mi esos ojos purpura me tenian en trance mi corazon latia mas rapido...que me sucedia?...me estaba llenando de preguntas en mi cabeza hasta que esa chica hablo

Chica:la noche no es pacifica y hermosa?

Eso me dijo ella tiene linda voz...eh?...que cosas pienso?..como sea solo le respondi pero no la pregunta que ella me iso

Qui...quien eres?

Le pregunte nervioso?...que rayos? porque me pongo nervioso?..despues de decirle esa pregunta ella me respondio pero con otra cosa que me dejo sorprendido

Chica:muy pronto nos veremos...elsword...

Que me dijo ella?...que nos veremos pronto?...pero si nisiquiera me ah dicho su nombre derrepente mi vista se volvio borrosa solo veia a esa chica mirandome con una linda sonrisa...y mi vista se ponia mas borrosa

Quien eres?...no te vallas...dime tu nombre...QUIEN ERES!?

**(Fin elsword POV)**

Elsword se desperto de golpe sudando mucho y jadeando muy rapido el se levanto de la cama para sentarse en ella

Elsword:eso fue un sueño...rayos quien era esa chica y como es eso que pronto nos encontraremos?...sera mejor que se lo cuente a todos-dijo el joven knight mientras salia de su habitacion para bajar a la cocina

El pelirrojo bajo las escaleras para llegar a la cocina el joven knight estaba por entrar pero escucho a sus amigos estaban hablando con su hermana...elsword se acerco un poco a la entrada de la cocina para escuchar de que hablaban

Raven:si elsword sigue siendo debil elesis...

Aisha:eso es verdad esa vez de no ser por ti y nosotros chloe lo hubiera matado

Elesis:si eso puedo ver elsword sigue siendo debil

Chung:pero sabes elesis?

Elesis:que puede ser?

Chung:que prefeririamos tenerte a ti como lider

Rena:eso es verdad..

Mientras que cierto pelirrojo que escuchaba todo sentia como su corazon se rompia en mil pedazos sus amigos preferian a su hermana que a el...ultimamente ademas de ver que sus amigos cambiaron de clase...se sentia excluido hasta el punto de que su hermana lo ignoraba y algunas veces lo notaba...las lagrimas caian de esos ojos rojos ya nada seria lo mismo asi que solo se dedico a ir a su habitacion a dormir...pero el no termino de escuchar la charla

Rena:eso es verda prefeririamos tenerte a ti como lider...pero...no cambiariamos a elsword ver que el nunca se rinde me hace querer seguirlo hasta el fin de elrios

Raven:si elsword es nuestro amigo y nunca se rinde esas son unas cosas por las que nunca lo cambiaria por otro lider

Eve:aunque me cueste decirlo...yo tampoco cambiaria a ese idiota por alguien mas

Chung:si despues de todo...el me ayudo a encontrar el reino de hamel...saben que?..jamas me separare de elsword no hay mejor lider que el aunque el sea debil

Aisha:si aunque discutamos siempre...me siento feliz de estar con el

Elesis:..gracias chicos por preocuparse por el...pero me siento mal ultimamente todos lo hemos estado ignorando

Ara:si es verdad...y si para conpensarlo lo entrenamos todos mañana?

Elesis:eso seria genial!-dijo la pelirroja pyro knight

A la mañana siguiente

Los rayos del sol iluminaban la habitacion del joven knight este comenzaba a despertar poco a poco

Elsword:ah ya es dia-dijo el joven knight de una manera fria el perdio toda sonrisa y entusiamo que tenia antes asi que solo se dedico a vestirse con una chaqueta blanca y un short blanco y tomo su espada de knight

Acto seguido el pelirrojo salio de su habitacion y bajo las escaleras para ir la puerta de entrada pero no se percato de que su hermana y sus amigos estaba en la cocina desayunando...elsword abrio la puerta para irse pero eso llamo la atencion de todos y fueron a ver quien estaba por salir

Elesis:...elsword a donde vas?

Aisha:si idiota a donde vas?

Rena:els a donde vas sin desayunar?

Pero algo sorprendio a todos el pequeño elsword los miraba con un rostro frio sin emociones algunos sentian miedo de esa mirada e increiblemente eve y raven tenian un poco de miedo...acontinuacion elsword se fue de esa casa dando un portazo

Aisha callo al suelo de rodillas temblando que era esa mirada de elsword sus ojos ya no tenian ese brillo de alegria y entusiamos

Aisha:c..chicos esa mirada de elsword daba miedo-dijo la maga peli-morada

asustada

Mientras que en un bosque de elder se encontraba nuestro joven knigth entrenando solo tenia mucha rabia queria desaogar su rabia cortando arboles

Elsword:AH MALDICION!...PORQUE SOY DEBIL...!-grito este enojado-ellos prefieren a mi hermana como lider...rayos...LOS ODIO A TODOS!

FLAME GEYSER!

MEGA SLASH!

SWORD WAVE!

TRIPLE GEYSEEEER!

El pelirrojo usaba sus tecnicas y sin darse cuenta habia destruido medio bosque su rabia lo estaba consumiendo...pero algo le llamo la atencion una entrada del bosque era oscura...

Elsword:...que es eso?...un momento esa es la entrada del bosque de mi sueño!-grito este corriendo a esa entrada y como era en su sueño era de noche-que rayos? Ase rato era de dia?

El pelirrojo seguia corriendo...despues de unos minutos de correr localizo con la vista la salida del bosque y al salir...igual como era en su sueño ese prado despejado solo con flores blancas y la noche y estrellas...ahí estaba la roca pero la chica que el vio en sus sueños no estaba ahi

Elsword:supungo que lo de la chica eso si fue un sueño...-dijo este triste acercandose a esa roca pero una flecha paso por su mejilla-que demonios?!-dijo este voltiandose y en posicion de batalla

?:querido quien diria que te encontrariamos en este lugar...-dijo una chica elfa de piel morena y de cabello rosa cullo nombre era chloe

Elsword:TU!...nosotros te derrotamos!

Chloe:disculpa? Dijiste nosotros?..Jajajajaja...querido tu nisiquiera pudiste contra mi...yo te hubiera matado de no ser por tus amigos...y ademas donde estan?...sin ellos tu podrias morir

Elsword:callate...-dijo este con voz fria

Chloe:que dijiste?

Elsword:QUE TE CALLES!...FLAME GEYSER!-dijo este enojado atacando con un geyser de fuego a la elfa chloe

Chloe esquivo el geyser de elsword de un salto hacia atras y acontinuacion comenzo a correr con una velocidad mounstrosa hasta quedar frente al pequeño knight

Elsword:QUE DEMON...-no pudo terminar la frase porque chloe lo mando a volar con una patada en su estomago

Elsword salio volando hacia la roca y se estrello el impacto fue tan fuerte que el joven boto una gran cantidad de sangre de su boca

Chloe::jjajajaja querido contigo podre estrenar mi nueva arma-dijo la peli-rosa quien guardo su arco y luego saco una espada robotica

Elsword se levanto adolorido esa patada fue muy fuerte y mas el impacto le habia roto una costilla

Pero el no se daria por vencido

Elsword:da...dare mi vida por elrios...ACABARE CONTIGO!-dijo este corriendo hacia chloe y luego ataco-TRIPLE GEYSER!

Acontinuacion tres geyseres de fuego se aproximaban a chloe pero...

Chloe:jumm eso no servira!-dijo esta apuntando su nueva espada hacia los tres geyseres...y de la espada salio un rayo laser negro

Al impactar con el triple geyser hubo una gran explosion

Elsword:que demonios esa espada lanzo un rayo!?

Chloe:hey detras de ti

Elsword:que demo...-no pudo terminar la frase porque chloe lo atraveso con su espada por la espalda y el resto de la espada salio por el estomago y mucha sangre comenzo a salir y su chaqueta blanca se manchaba con su sangre-m...m...mal...maldita!-dijo este de manera debil

Chloe:eres tan debil...muere-dijo esta lanzando otro rayo laser acabando con la vida del pequeño elsword acontinuacion retiro su espada del cuerpo de elsword y estaba manchada con su sangre-el heroe de elrios HA MUERTOO!-grito esta en extasis y luego desaparecio

El cuerpo sin vida de elsword callo al suelo y un charco de su sangre se formaba alrededor de elsword las flores blancas pasaron a rojas por su sangre su vestimenta blanca estaba manchada con su sangre...en ese momento en la noche eterna el heroe que defendio elrios de la gate of darkness... ah muerto

Fin capitulo 1

Bueno chicos que les parecio como dije soy nuevo en crear fics de elsword porfavor no sean muy duros en los reviews T_T


	2. Chapter 2

The lord knight darkslayer

**Marcos:bueno aquí estoy n_n les dejo la conti asi que ah leer P.D:no me maten con lo que hice en el omake a rena al final XD**

Capitulo 2 resurrecion y la bestia infernal del hielo "cerberus"

Era de noche exactamente las 11:00pm en la aldea elder...los chicos se encontraban en su casa...preocupados?...porque estaban preocupados...el pequeño elsword no aparecia...porque?...el se encontraba muerto haces unas 9 horas atras...y ellos no saben que joven knight murio a manos de chloe...y de una manera muy terrorifica...primero le perforo el estomago y luego acabo con su vida con rayo laser de color negro

Aisha:donde estara elsword?-dijo la peli-moroda preocupada

Elesis:hermano donde estaras?

Chung:lo mas seguro es que se distrajo entrenando

Raven:no lo creo porque siempre a la hora de cenar aparece como un fantasma...pero es extraño que aun no regrese-dijo el peli-negro sword taker

Rena:donde estaras els?

Eve:porque preocuparnos? Deseguro esta entrenando-dijo la reina de los nasod

Ara:me estoy preocupando mucho por el...

Derrepente en ese momento alguien tocola puerta la primera en correr fue elesis a dirigirse a la puerta de entranda creyendo que fuera su hermanito...acontinuacion elesis abrio la puerta

Elesis:elsword! Estaba...echo?

No era elsword era la pequeña alquimista de elder echo...pero estaba extraña su rostro estaba palido y sus ojos brotaban lagrimas

Echo:els...elsword el ah...

Elesis:que secude echo...que paso con elsword! DIMELO!

Echo:elsword ah muerto...

Los ojos carmesi de elesis se abrieron hasta no poder mas luego dio un grito de horror y echo a llorar muy fuerte...esto llamo la atencion de sus compañeros que corrieron a ver que sucedia...pero cuando recibieron la noticia de echo...chung se sento sin vida en un rincon y sus ojos ya no tenian ese brillo...rena abrazo a aisha quien estaba negando la situcion deseperadamente...eve como decirlo fue tanto el impacto de esa noticia que sin ella darse cuenta estaba llorando?...raven apretaba mucho los puños y lloraba en silencio...ara estaba mas que destrosada despues de todo ella consideraba a elsword como un hermano

Echo:hemos encontrado su cuerpo...bueno yo lo encontre mientras buscaba algunas cosas para alquimia...y vi su cuerpo tenia un gran agujero en su estomago

Elesis:DONDE ESTA! DEJENME VERLO!

Echo:e..esta...bien siganme...

Asi todo el grupo comenzo a seguir a echo...todos estaban devastado...pero mas elesis...acontinuacion llegaron hacia el mismo bosque con el que soño el fallecido knight...estaba toda la gente de elder con antorchas y alli se encontraba el cuerpo de elsword en flores rojas que fueron pintadas por su sangre

El grupo se acerco a ver el cuerpo muerto de su compañero

Elesis:e...els...

Aisha:no no NOOO ELSWORD VUELVE!-grito la joven maga en llanto

Rena:porque...porque...porque...

Raven:elsword amigo...te vengare-dijo portador del braso nasod temblado de rabia y llorando

Chung:LO MATARE...MATARE AL QUE ISO ESTO!-grito el joven guardian llorando

Eve:elsword...moriste...y-dijo la reina de los nasod llorando-yo no pude confesarte que me eh enamorado de ti-murmuro ella para si misma sin que nadie la escuchara

Ara:n...o...no..noo! Elsword hermanito vuelve porfavor!-dijo la pelinegra llorando muy fuerte despues de todo elsword era como su hermanito

Elesis comenzo a caminar temblando hacia el cuerpo de su hermano fallecido...pero algo sucedio una chica aparecio de la nada al lado del cuerpo sin vida de elsword

?:ohh parece que me demore mucho...

Todos ante esto se pusieron alerta y tomaron poses de batalla mientras que echo y los aldeanos se refuguiron detras de los arboles

Elesis:QUIEN ERES TU!?-grito la pelirroja blandiendo su gran espada

Rena:ALEJATE DE ELS!-dijo la rubia apuntando su arco

?:ohhh perdon solo estaba de paseo nyan...-dijo la chica lamiendo su mano-bueno a lo que eh venido-dijo la chica y acontinuacion tomo el cuerpo sin vida de eslword en sus brazos

Chung:SUELTALO AHORA MISMO!-dijo el rubio apuntando su cañon

Raven:NO TE VAS A ESCAPAR!-dijo el pelinegro preparando su ataque

Ara:SUELTA A MI HERMANITO!-grito ara muy enojada y sin darse cuenta estaba en su modo

Aisha:SERA MEJOR QUE LO SUELTES!-dijo la pelimorada apuntando su varita

Pero solo la chicas los ignoro y no le tomo importancia a las amenazas ella solo se dedicaba a mirar a el fallecido els

?:porfavor perdoname se supone que nos encontrariamos antes...pero ocurrieron muchos problemas...despues de todo tu viviras por mi nyan...-dijo la chica y acontinuacion planto un leve beso en la mejilla del eslword muerto

Esto fue la gota que derramo el vaso para los demas y mas para eve

Eve:AHORA SI QUE ME HICISTE ENOJAR DEVUELVEMELO!-grito la reina de las nasod y acontinuacion ataco y todos siguieron su ejemplo

GIGA STREAM!

PHOENIX STRIKE!

MAXIMUM CANNON!

DETONATION!

LIGHTIN BALL!

SWORD FIRE!

TIGER CLAW!

Una inmensa cantidad de ataques se dirigian hacia la chica con el cuerpo de elsword en sus brazos...ella se percato de los ataques asi que solo sonrio y desaparecio sin que los demas se dieran cuenta...cuando los ataques impactaron ubo una gran explosion...y mucho polvo se exparsio inpidiendo la vista de los demas...pero al disiparse

Elesis:lo logramos?

Rena:creo que si...-dijo la rubia elfo-ahora veam...PERO QUE!? DONDE ESTA!-grito asustada pues la chica habia desaparecido

Raven:maldicion escapo...

Mientras que en otro lugar

Elsword comenzaba a despertar poco a poco

Elsword:donde estoy...es cierto yo mori...chloe me mato por ser debil...sera esto el cielo?

Pues como decirlo ese lugar parecia el mismisimo paraiso pues els se encontraba tirado en el suelo en un gran campo de flores blancas...acontinuacion el peli-rrojo se levanta y comienza a mirar para todos lados...pero se topo con algo...

Elsword:WOOOOOW!

Enfrente de els habia un gran castillo de color blanco

Elsword:donde carajos estoy?!...esto debe ser el cielo

?:no es el cielo idiota es mi casa

Elsword:PERO QUE!-grito este y se voltio a ver de donde probenia la voz

Pero al voltiarse elsword se sorprendio hai estaba esa chica con la que soño sentada a unos metros de el...y como el la habia visto en su sueño era muy alta, tenía el cabello castaño oscuro, un atuendo de una chaqueta negra...una mini falda de color negro y unas medias largas hasta sus muslos de color negro...y ademas tenia unas orejas de lobo del mismo color de su cabello y de su mini falda sobresalia su cola de lobo y unos ojos color purpura y con esa mirada de inocencia-temor

Elsword:tu yo te vi en mi sueño...

?:lose tontito yo misma me meti en tu sueño

Elsword:pero porque?-dijo este levemente sonrojado

?:porque te eh estado observando elsword...vi que tienes un buen potencial

Elsword:pero yo soy muy devil...acabo de morir hace unas horas

?:idiota te acabo de revivir n_n

Elsword:O_O QUEE?!-grito este y luego se reviso el estomago y no habia nada ni una sicatris ni nada-QUIEN ERES Y QUE ERES?!

Katherin:soy katherin y soy una demonio n_n

Elsword:O_O que! Una demonio! No te dare mi alma nunca!

Katherin:oye no quiero tu alma no soy ese tipo de demonio!...solo estoy interesada en ti els

Elsword:oh ya veo jejeje perdon...ahora que ago?

Katherin:te ofresco algo?

Elsword:que?

Katherin:yo te entreno y te enseñare el arte swordmaster

Elsword:O_O siiii quierooo!...acambio de que?

Katherin:que me dejes unirme a tu cuerpo y asi podremos viajar juntos y entrenar juntos

Elsword:aceptooo!...aunque no tengo idea de que signifique eso de unirte a mi...todo sea por volverme fuerte...

Katherin:ok pero te dolera un poco...-dijo las castaña y luego su cuerpo se volvio una aura antte la mirada sorprendida de elsword y luego se metio en su cuerpo

Elsword:jumm no siento na...-dijo este pero-AHHH! DUELE DUELE DUELE!...AHHHHH!

Despues de 15 minutos de dolor para elsword el se encontraba jadeando mucho por el esfuerzo que iso por resistir semejante dolor cayo inconciente y katherin aprovecho para salir de la mente del inconciente elsword

Katherin:tu seras el swordmaster mas poderoso

3 horas despues...

Elsword comenzaba a despertar poco a poco

Elsword:ehh? Donde estoy hace rato estaba afuera...que es esta habitacion?

El pelirrojo se encontraba en una gran habitacion parecida a las de hamel lujosas por dentro...acontinuacion els se quito las manta con las que estaba abrigado..pero al hacer eso se dio cuenta de algo y su cara se puso como el color de su cabello

Els:O/O kat...katherin?!-grito todo lleno de verguenza ya que. A su lado durmiendo estaba su compañera katherin pero solo usaba su sujetardo que dejaba a la vista su gran escote y un minishort

El grito de els desperto poco a poco a la joven demonio loba castaña

Katherin:ah? Buenas tardes els..-dijo esta con su rostro de "inocencia" pura :3

Elsword:porque esta durmiendo asi conmigo...?

Katherin:porque? que tiene de malo?de ahora en andelante soy una parte de ti..-dijo la castaña poniendo su mano en la mejilla de els

Elsword:...

Katherin:ahora alistate que es hora de entrenarte

Elsword:O_O voy corriendo!

Asi elsword se alisto para entrenar con su compañera katherin salieron afuera donde elsword habia sido revivido

Elsword:listo ahora... kat A LUCHAR!-grito el joven knight-FLAME GEYS...

Katherin:ALTO ELS!

Elsword:ah que? Que pasa no ibamos a entrenar?

Katherin:si idiota pero sin espadas...

Elsword:QUE!? SIN ESPADAS?! Y como entrenare?!

Katherin:tonto tarderemos tres meses en eso...

Elsword:TRES MESES SIN ESPADAS?!

Katherin:JODER DEJAME TERMINAR!

Elsword:O_O okis :3

Katherin:bien nos tarderemos tres meses porque...durante este mes entrenaras combate cuerpo a cuerpo conmigo porque puede que en algun combate estes desarmado...en el segundo mes intentaremos cambiarte de clase...y en el ultimo mes te enseñare el arte swordmaster...

Elsword: *_* esta bien

Katherin:ahora a entrenar!

Elsword: HAI!

Asi elsword y katherin comenzaron a entrenar y el tiempo pasaba volando

3 meses despues

Elsword ya se habia vuelto mas poderoso logro su cambio de clase a sword knight y su vestimenta era el set sword knight y tambien crecio un poco ahora tenia 14 años y tambien se volvio un cazademonios de rango SS que era temido por todos los demonios y ya no tenia esos ojos de niño bueno sus ojos eran mas oscuros de un color rojo sangre...(N/A:imaginense los ojos de infinity sword)...y que decir de su estilo lucha...cuando aprendio el arte swordmaster. De su compañera katherin se volvio aun mas poderoso pero nunca podia vencer a katherin despues de todo era su maestra y compañera

Elsword:kat..?...donde estas?

Katherin:els...tenemos un problema...

Elsword:que sucede?

Katherin:la bestia infernal cerberus el perro de tres cabezas ah sido liberado

Esto sorprendio a esl la bestia de la biblia el perro infernal de tres cabezas cerberus ah sido liberado

Elsword:rayos estamos en problemas...quien lo libero?

Katherin:esa chica que te mato...

Esto sorprendio a esl otra vez pero luego su mirada cambio a una sombria y su cuerpo emanaba un aura de frialdad como si del mismo odio se tratase

Katherin:ah dicho que va camino a un reino llamada hamel

Elsword:demonios tengo que ir aya ahora mismo!-grito este muy enojado y salio corriendo fuera de ese castillo

Katherin:NO ELSWORD! ESPERA NO VALLAS!-grito la castaña muy asustada ella no queria que su elsword muriera

Pero els solo la ignoro y siguio corriendo hasta salir del castillo y luego corrio mas y acontinuacion salto del castillo flotante (N/A:si el castillo de kat es como una isla flotante)

Mientras que en la aldea ruben

Todo el grupo se encontraba en alerta puesto que recibieron una mision de hoffman que alguna criatura de hielo ah congelado toda la aldea ruben y su mision era matar a esa bestia ya todos se encontraban en la entrada de la aldea ruben pero todo estaba congelado y habia un frio del infierno

Elesis:ok chicos vamos con cuidado no sabemos cuando puede aparecer esa bestia

Todos:de acuerdo

Asi el grupo camino hasta llegar al centro de la aldea. Y todo estaba congelado pero habia una gran estatua de hielo que tenia la forma de un perro gigante de tres cabezas

Chung:oh por dios

Elesis:que demonios es eso

Aisha:atentos

Raven:tengan cuidado

Eve:me voy preparando por si las dudas...

Rena:me acercare un poco-dijo la rubia elfa acercandose a hacia la gran estatua de hielo

Pero derrepente ara noto un aura muy infernal proveniendo de esa estatua...acontinuacion la gran estatua de hielo comenzo a temblar

Ara:RENA QUITATE DE AHÍ!

Rena escucho el grito de ara y solo dio un gran salto hacia atras reagrupandose con los demas

?:RROARWW!. QUIEN SE ATREVIO A DESPERTA A CERBERUS!

Ya la estatua de hielo no era de hielo se habia derretido y su forma ahora era un gran perro de tres cabezas la bestia del infierno cerberus

Acontinuacion cerberus levanto su pata delantera y piso el suelo con fuerza pero del sielo salia grandes espinas de hielo dirijiendose hacia elesis y su grupo

Elesis:TODO EL MUNDO ATRAS!-grito la pelirrojo saltando a un lado esquivando ese ataque

La mayoria de los chicos lograron esquivar ese gran ataque pero chung debido a su gran destructor fue muy tarde para el...la espinas de hielo se clavaron en su destructor destruyendolo y debido a la onda de choque de ese poder chung salio disparado hacia un muro

Chung:ARRHG!-gimio de dolor el guardian

Elesis:CHUNG!

Aisha:CHUNG!

Raven:COMPAÑERO!

Rena:CHICOS RAPIDO DENME TIEMPO PARA CURAR A CHUNG!

Todos:DE ACUERDO!-asi elesis,raven,aisha,ara y eve fueron a enfrentarse a cerberus

Cerberus:QUE?!..HUMANOS TRANTANDO DE DETENERME!?...ES QUE ACASO CREEN QUE SOY DEBIL!?...PUES NO! ROOARWWW!-gruño el gran perro cerberus de hielo haciendo que comenzara a nevar

Mientras que en la punta de un gran arbol que estaba cubierto por nieve se encontraba elsword mirando con frialdad esa escena de sus amigos luchando contra ese perro

Elsword:creo que ya es hora de que aparesca...-dijo el pelirrojo mientras. Comenzaba a saltar de la punta del arbol hacia la aldea ruben

Fin capitulo 2

Omake

**Marcos:holaaaaa! n_n si se que me tarde pero es que tengo algo llamado vida y escuela**

**Elsword: ._. Y eso que tiene que ver?**

**Marcos: si vuelves a interrumpirme ago que chung en el 3re cap te de un beso en los labios!-grito enojado**

**Elsword:O_O...SEÑOR SOY UN MUDO -w-!**

**Marcos:a si me gusta...mas te vale respetar**

**Rena:ya calmate no es para tanto**

**Marcos:n_n lose pero ese idiota siempre me interrumpe-se percata de algo en los pechos de rena-O_O rena tienes soma de sobra**

**Rena:QUE!?-grito sonrojada**

**Marcos:bueno chicos dentro de poco continuare si es que no me matan en la escuela T_T...bueno adios chicos...ahora rena ven conmigo te voy a quitar soma -w-**

**Rena:QUE ME ARAS?! **

**Marcos:nada solo chupare tus lindos pechos que tienen mucha soma -w-...-acontinuacion toma a rena al estilo princesa y la lleva a una habitacion**

**Elsword:O_O**

**Raven:hola esl que pasa?**

**Derrepente se oyo un gran gemido de rena en una habitacion **

**Rena(en la habitacion):SI CHUPA MAS!...MAS MAS ASI...SACAME TODO EL SOMA QUIERAS!...HYAAAAN!**

**Elsword/raven:O_O**

**Fin omake**


	3. Chapter 3

**Marcos:hollaaaaa aqui estoy otra vez**

**Elesis:ya era hora ._.**

**Marcos:perdon tenia muchos examenes T_T**

**Rena:te entiendo y si te hase sentir mejor...te dejo sacarme soma n/n**

**Marcos:O_O -w- gracias rena...bueno a leer!**

The lord knight darslayer 3

Capitulo 3 fin de cerberus, la pequeña fox miho y un problema

Cerberus:QUE?!..HUMANOS TRANTANDO DE DETENERME!?...ES QUE ACASO CREEN QUE SOY DEBIL!?...PUES NO! ROOARWWW!-gruño el gran perro cerberus de hielo haciendo que comenzara a nevar

Mientras que en la punta de un gran arbol que estaba cubierto por nieve se encontraba elsword mirando con frialdad esa escena de sus amigos luchando contra ese perro

Elsword:creo que ya es hora de que aparesca...-dijo el pelirrojo mientras. Comenzaba a saltar de la punta del arbol hacia la aldea ruben

Mientras que con los chicos

Elesis:rayos! Toma esto!-grito la pelirroja brincando hacia una de las cabezas de cerberus-SWORD FIRE!

Cerberus:ESO NO SERVIRA!

De derrenpente antes de que elesis golpeara al gran perro cerberus este boto un icebers de la boca que fue directo hacia elesis

Elesis:ARG!-gimio de dolor esta

Pero el ataque no se detenia iba directo hacia el resto de los chicos

Raven:CUIDADO CHICOS! MEGA DRILL BRE...-no pudo terminar su frase porque ese icebers fue mas rapido y se estrello con todos-ARGG!

Chung/elesis/aisha/rena/ara/eve:AAAARGGGG!

Todo el grupo se encontraba falta sus armas fueron destrosadas y algunas congeladas se encontraban total desarmados

Cerberus:ESTO ES TODO?! SI ES ASI NUNCA PODRAN VENCERME A MI! EL GUARDIAN DE LAS PUERTAS DEL INFIERNO!-gruño el gran cerberus y luego realizo su ultimo ataque para acabar con la vida de los heroes de elrios

Acto seguido cerberus levanto con gran fuerza sus dos patas delantera y luego las estrello con fuerza en el suelo para que salieran muchas espinas de hielo que iban a directo hacia los chicos...pero

Elsword:jum...ARMAGENDON BLADE!-grito este en plena caida invocando su armagendon blade para mejorar su alcanze

Acto seguido elsword callo a suelo y con su espada sword knight corto las espinas de hielo como si no fueran nada y despues de esto su armagendon blade se desvanecio

Cerberus:QUE DEMONIOS?!

Los chicos se preguntaban quien era ese chico y que fue ese ataque que realizo se parecia mucho al del señor lowe...pero se sorprendieron al ver el rostro del chico que se voltio a mirarlos

Elesis:e...e...eslword-dijo esta llorando de alegria

Raven:compañero...

Aisha:e...els eres tu?-dijo esta llorando

Chung:amigo estas vivo

Eve:q...q...que bueno que estas vivo elsword-dijo con ligero sonrojo la reina de los nasod

Ara:HERMANO!-grito esta corriendo a abraza a quien consideraba su hermanito

Pero algo sucedio elsword levanto su espada hacia ara quien se sorprendio

Elsword:alejate de mi o pagaras las consecuencias-dijo este con una sonrisa sadica-que bueno que esten al borde de la muerte...

Esto sorprendio a todos que le sucedia a elsword? Porque hablaba asi pero a lo que vieron sus ojos se asustaron ya no eran rojos claros sino rojo sangre ojos de maldad pura

Elesis:hermano que te sucede?

Elsword:no me llames asi-dijo este emanando un aura de poder que hacia temblar a toda la aldea ruben

Ante esta aura todos los chicos calleron al suelo del miedo que sentia era una sensacion de matar incontrolable

Cerbures:TU QUIEN ERES?!

A lo que elsword voltio a ver a cerberus este comenzo a aplaudir levemente

Elsword:pero que buena fiesta estas dando cerberus...pero no hay musica... No hay comida...asi no me podre divertir contigo-dijo muy emocinado elsword y luego sintio que algo que algo surgio en su cabeza-ehhh? Que es esto?-dijo este tocando lo que le surgio en su cabeza y pudo suponer lo que era-o...orejas de kitsune?-dijo este shokeado

Ante esto todas las chicas se sonrojaron al ver esas orejas que le surguieron a els...y por alguna razon chung tambien se sonrojo?...(N/A: marcos:O_O)...

Katherin:ahhh eslword se me olvido decirte una de las pequeñas cosas que pasarian cuando me uni a ti n_n...-dijo esta sentada en una de las casas de la aldea ruben y ella tenia sus orejas y cola de kitsune a la vista

Elsword:esto que significa!-grito muy rojo elsword señalando sus orejas de kitsune

Katherin:una de esas cosas...si te emocionas mucho en una pelea o con cualquier cosa te surguiran esas orejas tan lindas que se te ven nyan-dijo esta guiñandole el ojo a su compañero

Elsword:t...t...tonta-dijo este sonrojado

Cerberus:KATHERIN-SAMA!-grito sorprendido el gran perro

Katherin:hola cerberus n_n-dijo esta lamiendo su mano como una gatita :3

Cerberus:QUE HACE AQUI! Y CON ESTOS HUMANOS!?

Katherin:eso no te importa cerberus as causado muchos destrosos-dijo esta con un rostro serio

Cerberuros:ROARWWWW NO ME INTERESA SI SE TRATA DE USTED IGUAL MORIRA!

Katherin:eso lo veremos...elsword n_n...

Elsword:ok...-dijo este comenzando a caminar lentamente con su espada hacia cerberus

Cerberus:UN HUMANO NO PODRA VENCERME!-dijo este lanzado un icebers de su boca

Esto solo elsword brinco y esquivo ese ataque y vio como ese iceber destruyo una casa

Elsword:vamos cerberus...hora de ir a tu casa...vamos cerberus vamos-dijo este haciendo como si llamara a un perro

Cerberus:TE VOY A MATAR!-gruño el gran perro de tres cabezas corriendo hacia elsword

Esto elsword lo supo a si que solo iso un ataque invisible para la el ojo humano

Elsword:STINGER!-grito este haciendo una punzada en la pata derecha de cerberus quien callo al piso por falta de equilibrio-TOMA ESTO! MILLON DE PUNZADAS!

Lo que era un remolino de millones de punzadas que era invisibles para el ojo humano y solo se podian ver como una cabeza de cerberus se llenaba de agujeros debido a esas punzadas infinitas hasta que esa cabeza de cerberus exploto esparciendo mucha sangre y ahora solo quedaban dos cabezas de ese perro...y cerberus como pudo dio un brinco hacia atras

Cerberus:TU! NO ERES HUMANO! QUE ERES?!

Elsword:y para que quieres saberlo...ARMAGGEDON BLADE!-grito este invocando su armaggedon blade y luego-WINDMILL!

Asi eslword comenzo a girar como si fuera un tornado y mas la armaggedon era imparable esa combinacion... Y esto dejo sorprendido a sus ex-amigos y tambien a su compañera y maestra elsword nunca mostro esa tecnicas...y ahora cerberus estaba en problemas estaba atrapado en esa combinacion de tecnicas fueron tantas heridas que su segunda cabeza exploto y esparcio mas sangre

Cerberus:DEFINITIVAMENTE NO PUEDES SER HUMANO!

Elsword:deje de serlo hace mucho tiempo soy un demonio de clase SS

Cuando elsword dijo esas palabras los que eran sus ex-amigos y compañeros se sorprendieron seria verdad? Elsword ya no es humano sino un demonio

Cerberus:CONQUE ES ASI ME AS VENCIDO TOMA ALGO DE MI PARTE-dijo este y luego todo su gran cuerpo se desvanio en cristales y dejando una especie de humo rosa quien katherin reconocio

Katherin:ELSWORD QUITATE DE AHÍ RAPIDO! Y TAMBIEN USTEDES LO QUE ESTAN ALLA RAPIDO!

Ante esto elsword dio un salto hacia atras llendo hacia su maestra y compañera mientras que elesis y los demas solo corrieron hacia atras pero chung...

Elesis:CHUNG! SAL DE AHÍ!

Aisha:CHUNG QUE ESPERAS SAL DE AHÍ!

Raven:RAYOS! CHUNG SAL DE AHÍ!

Chung inteto correr todo lo que pudo pero por el peso de su armadura no podia correr rapido y el humo rosa lo atrapo

Chung:chicos!-grito este pero todo lo veia rosa por ese humo

Mientras que en el techo de una casa de la aldea ruben ahí estaban katherin y elsword bueno elsword estaba sentado y katherin igual viendo como chung era atrapado por ese humo rosa

Elsword:kat no es que me interese el...pero que le sucedera?

Katherin:p...pues. El se convertira en...

Chung:KYAAAA!-grito este como niña O_O

Cuando el humo rosa se disipo dejando ver a chung pero su cuerpo tubo un cambio

Todos:O_O

Chung:qu...que es esto?-dijo este pero su voz era femenina

Elsword:oh rayos

El cuerpo de chung surgio un gran cambio su cabello ahora era mas largo hasta su cintura sus cuerpo era ahora el de una chica sus curvas y caderas eran las de una chica y que decir de su pecho eran del mismo tamaño que los de ara y tambien su trasero se agrando un poco

Chung:ch...chicos que me sucedio?-dijo esta llorando y cubriendo sus pechos porque cierto pelirrojo miraba fijamente

Elesis:que demonios?!-dijo esta confundida

Raven:chung rayos-dijo este aun mas confundido

Ara:chung ahora es chica?

Rena:aaahh! Chung eres tan linda!-grito esta llendo a abrazar a la rubia

Aisha:pero que tenia ese huma rosa?

Eve:al parecer ese humo cambiaba de genero

En el techo con katherin y elsword

Katherin se percato de que elsword estaba mirando fijamente a chung

Katherin:ehhh pervertido que andas viendo-dijo esta con rostro malicioso

Elsword:ahh? Que? Ahh demonios callate!-dijo este sonrojado pero su sonrojo desaparecio cuando vio algo en lugar donde cerberus murio era una especie de cristal-que es eso?

Eslword salto del techo callendo donde se encontraba ese cristal acto seguido lo tomo en sus brazos como si se fuese a romper...katherin tambien bajo a ver que era eso que elsword tenia en sus brazos

Katherin:elsword eso es un life cristal...contiene una mascota en su interior

Elsword:encerio? Y como lo abrimos?

Katherin:asi-dijo esta poniendo un poco de energia en el cristal y este se rompio

Cuando el cristal se rompio todo se ilumino y causo que todos quedaran segados por esa luz...pero al disiparse esa luz

?:hola amo es un placer conocerlo jejeje-dijo una voz pequeñita y femenina

Elsword:ahh demonios no veo nada-dijo este tallandose los ojos con una mano pero lo que vio en otra mano lo sorprendio

Ahí se encotraba una pequeña personita o mejor dicho una chica su cabello era blanco y sus ojos morados y lo mas increible era que ella tenia dos colitas de kitsune blancas y sin contar sus orejitas de color blanco...cuando katherin la vio se sorprendio mucho

Katherin:esto...ella es una miho! Una de las mascotas mas raras!-grito sorprendida kat

Elsword solo puso una pequeña sonrisa y con su dedo acaricio con mucho cuidado la pequeña mejilla de la pequeña kitsune miho...y ante esto miho iso un ronroneo

Elsword:veo que le agrado...etoo tu nombre es miho verdad?

Miho:sip jejej-dijo esta brincado de la mano de els hacia su cabello-mucho gusto en conocerlo amo jejej-dijo esta con su pequeña manita tocando la frente de elsword

Elsword:ya veo pero no me llames amo suena raro...dime elsword o els

Miho:ok elsword jejej...nyaaan bueno amo estoy muy cansada dormire un rato-dijo esta mientras se acomodaba para dormir en el cabello de elsword su nuevo amo

Katherin:veo que le agradaste enseguida n_n bueno els si no te molesta regresare a tu cuerpo dormire un rato

Elsword:ok

Asi katherin se volvio un aura y regreso dentro de su compañero...acto seguido elsword tomo su espada y estaba listo para irse pero...

Elesis:elsword detente!

Aisha:creimos que estabas muerto-dijo esta llorando

Raven:camarada estas bien?

Eve:que bueno que este vivo...

Rena:elsword hacias mucha falta-dijo la elfo rubia llendo a abrazar a elsword pero

Elsword saco su espada y esta estaba emanando un aura roja con truenos rojos y su rostro decia que si se acercaba moriria

Elsword:te me acercas y pagaras las consecuencias...-dijo este con voz fria

Rena ante esto se asusto y mas cuando vio el rostro de elsword que reflejaba odio puro

Elesis:hermano que te pasa?

Elsword:no te interesa...me voy de aqui-dijo este caminado con cuidado ya que no queria que su mascota miho se callaera de su cabeza ya que esta estaba dormida y luego els se envolvio en un viento oscuro y desaparecio

Chung:c...chicos y que pasa conmigo-dijo esta llorando de verguenza-m...mi armadura me aprieta-dijo esta tratando de quitarse su armadura pero cual se la quito su top blanco estaba todo rasgado y se podian ver sus lindos pechos-KYAAA! No miren!-grito esta sonrojada

Fin capitulo 3

**Marcos:holaaaa chicos n_n jejeje si se preguntan porque meti a la pet miho...es porque yo tengo una y es tan lindaaa *o***

**Chung:o...oye porque me convertiste en chica-dijo esta sonrojada cubriendo sus pechos y su trasero**

**Marcos:nose tube un sueño donde tu eras chica y nose me gusto la idea n_n**

**Chung:t...te odio**

**Marcos:te digo una cosa estas linda asi n_n**

**Elsword:lo mismo digo *_***

**Marcos:bueno chicos esto fue todo en este cap si se que esta algo corto pero bueno algo es algo XD y solo les pido una cosa REVIEWS! n_n bueno adios chicos**


End file.
